


Bridge Orgy

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge crew relieve some sexual tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bridge Orgy  
> Pairing/Characters: Uhura/Sulu, Jim/Chekov, established Jim/Bones and established Spock/Uhura.  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: The bridge crew relieve some sexual tension.  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme party post in response to a discussion about people not having favourite pairings. Pavel is definitely over 18 here.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Uhura announced to the bridge crew that she was all out of clean underwear which got an “irrelevant information” from Spock and some extra requests for assistance from the other crew members. Sulu was the first to need attention and as she bent over his console Kirk wolf-whistled at the view. He walked over at stood behind her to ‘offer extra assistance’ and felt compelled to slide his hand up her inner thigh till he reached her wet folds. Uhura said nothing and simply adjusted her stance so he could slip his fingers inside her.

Chekov blushed embarrassedly and slid his hand inside his trousers to grip his hard cock. Sulu turned from his console and kissed Uhura as she slid her hand slowly down to cup his erection through his trousers. Jim reached around with his free hand to touch one of her breasts through her dress and pushed his fingers in and out faster now. Spock raised an eye-brow but said nothing though he hid all signs of his arousal well. He was afraid that saying something might actually get them to stop. It was illogical to see his partner being touched and say nothing but she had initiated the contact.

Sulu broke the kiss and helped Uhura take off her dress. Jim reluctantly removed his fingers and Chekov licked them clean before blushing again.

Jim smirked at Chekov and pushed down his own trousers to free his cock, “are you good at sucking other things?” he asked in his best holo-porn voice.

Chekov dropped to his knees before the captain and was soon making him moan. Jim threw his head back calling out Chekov’s name and praising him with “good boy” and “feels so good.”

Jim opened his eyes and saw that Uhura was now bent over Sulu’s chair as he thrust into her from behind. Jim tapped his badge “Bones, Scotty you’re needed on the bridge.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him “is there some emergency, Captain Kirk?”

Jim shook his head, “no, but the last time Bones missed the orgy I got the silent treatment for weeks.”


End file.
